1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable connector for connecting to a flat cable that is formed by insulating a plurality of conductors arranged parallel to each other, a harness (cable harness) including the a flat cable connector, and a method for manufacturing the harness.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, flat cable connectors for connecting to a flat cable that is formed by insulating a plurality of conductors arranged parallel to each other are known (see JP 2002-203632A). The flat cable connector disclosed in JP 2002-203632A includes a connector housing (20) and a retainer (30) that engages with the connector housing. A conductor (wiring 12) at an end of a flat cable and a terminal (connection terminal 40) connected to the conductor are housed in the connector housing and the retainer. Further, the terminal is provided with a plate-like junction edge (42) that is welded to the conductor. The terminal and the conductor at the end of the flat cable are welded together by performing resistance welding in which a large current is conducted when two electrodes, namely, a positive electrode and a negative electrode, are brought into abutment against each other, with the plate face of the junction edge of the terminal placed in abutment on the conductor at the end of the flat cable. In this flat cable connector, a bonded portion (43) where the terminal and the conductor are welded together is housed in the connector housing and the retainer, with its periphery covered with a resin portion (44).
As described above, with the flat cable connector disclosed in JP 2002-203632A, the plate face of the plate-like junction edge of the terminal is placed in abutment on the conductor at the end of the flat cable when the terminal and the conductor at the end of the flat cable are welded together by resistance welding. Then, in that state, a large current is conducted from the two electrodes abutting against each other, thus performing resistance welding. For this reason, it is necessary to conduct a large current at the time of resistance welding the terminal and the conductor, leading to an increase in power consumption required for the resistance welding. Moreover, conduction of a large current causes variation in the welded state, and tends to lead to unstable welding quality.